The use of smaller portable computer devices such as laptops, notebooks and tablets has been increasing over the years and is now commonplace. The advantage of these devices being relatively small and easily transportable, unfortunately has the undesirable side effect of making them easier targets for thieves.
This has become a significant problem, which a led to the development of a variety of devices which inhibit their theft. Commonly, security systems often employ a cable, which attaches to the mobile equipment to a relatively immovable object such as a desk or table leg.
Some systems utilize a security apparatus having a locking head, which may be secured to the computer via a rectangular slot, provided in a wall of a computer, for example. A disadvantage of this type of device is that the user needs to align the locking head with the slot, and then turn a key to rotate a T-bar to a locked configuration. This takes a number of steps and requires a fair amount of effort on the part of the user.
Other security devices include lid locks, and lockable docking stations, which secure the laptop computer to a working surface or another object, and utilize keys or other numeric combination style mechanisms to permit authorized access to unlock the computer. These security devices, however, can typically be circumvented) by brute force techniques.
Alternative systems use devices, which lock the computer lid to the base, preventing the computer from being used. The device may also connectable to a non-movable object preventing theft.
The prior art devices tend to be bulky and inconvenient to use and if fixed permanently to the computer make the computer unstable in use as well as being aesthetically displeasing.